Finding My Way
by O'Rai-kun
Summary: Short Summary: After an incident caused by Pitch Black the previous school year, Jack Frost has no friends and is known as the school's 'loner'. Jack's new school has a strange rule: every student is required to participate in at least one school activity/club. But what will become of Jack when no one's willing to accept the teen into their club?Enter: Nick, Aster, Sandy and Tina!


**A.N:** Thank you for stumbling upon my story! I do hope you enjoy. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors. Reviews would be very much appreciated! (+ critiques, but please no flaming).

**_This was suppose to be a longer chapter, but with the long summary and the extra notes added in, I decided it was good for now._**

* * *

**Long Summery: **Jack Frost was once the new kid in the ninth grade. He always laughed, and made jokes-everybody loved him! However, after getting himself into trouble with the thanks of Pitch Black, everybody began ignoring the teen. Hated by the student body, Jack had to endure freshmen year all by himself. Once tenth grade began, he knew then and there that it would be like the previous year all over again, (being the school's 'loner' and all). Jack ceased trying to please everybody. But what happens when the school's strange rule sets in?

"As you know Jack, every student is required to participate in some school activity and/or club. You only need to join at the least, _one. _You may join multiple if you wish, as long as it doesn't interfere too much with your school work." Mr. Moon informed the teen. "The rule didn't apply to you last year because you were new, but now a year has past and the exception no longer stands."

But what happens when no club is willing to accept the teen's applications to join? Enter: Nick, Aster, Sandy and Tina, the school's Guardians!

(This story follows Jack Frost and all the hardships he's experienced, as well as what he had to endure in the past).

* * *

**Information! Important?:**

Character's Re-names:

_Jack Frost/Overland_ as Jack Frost AKA Jack (Sophomore, 10)

_Nicholas St. North_ as Nicholas North AKA Nick (Junior, 11)

_E. Aster Bunnymund _as Easton Aster Bunnymund AKA Aster (Sophomore, 10)

_Sandman _as Sanderson ManSnoozie AKA Sandy (Junior, 11)

_Toothina _as Tina Fairre (Freshmen, 9)

**Schedule:**

Fist Period: Advisory (Homeroom), 20 minutes. (8:35 AM)

Second Period: Class, 1 hour.

Morning Break, (15 minutes).

Third Period: Class, 1 hour.

Fourth Period: Class, 1 hour.

Lunch, 45 minutes.

Fifth Period: Class, 1 hour.

Sixth Period: Class, 1 hour.

End of school day. (3:30PM)

((Note: Five minutes to get to each class.))

* * *

**Chapter: One**

**Off to a bad start**

Jack sighed, cupping his chin into his hand as he stared off through the window next to his desk. Jack hated school, mainly because he had no one to spend the six painful hours with. He had no friends, but he was use to that. The previous school year, Jack was a transfer student, and just in the midst of making new friends and enjoying his new school, something went horribly wrong. Jack had gotten himself into an incident along with Pitch Black, leading his high-school life downhill. Those who associated with him immediately ran off, wanting nothing to do with the teen anymore, and Jack quickly found himself 'enjoying' the school year by him lonesome self; he also gained the title of 'loner'.

"Hey, Chelsea, do you have a spare pencil I could borrow? I lost mine." The girl in front of Jack whispered to her friend seated next to her.

"Sorry Aliss, this is my last one." The ebony-haired girl responded, giving her friend a sympathetic look.

"Aliss, here." Jack leaned over his desk and gently tapped the girl on her shoulder.

Chelsea eyed Jack, and then looked back at her friend. The two exchanged awkward glances before Aliss turned around in her seat, being careful that their teacher would not notice the conversation in the back of the room.

"Uh, that's okay…I can use a pen." The teen could tell the girl was hiding her resentment behind her mannerisms, but Jack insisted in helping his fellow classmates. He hated how they all assumed he was some rude, and mischievous new kid, and wished at least one of them would take the time to hear his side of the story before judging him.

"No really, take it. I have more so you can keep it." Jack offered a polite smile to the blonde, only for it to end in rejection.

"Oh, look Aliss. I found one for you." Chelsea interrupted, thanking the boy next to her for letting her take it, then placing it on Aliss' desk.

"Thanks Chels." She thanked, shooting her friend a relieved look before turning around.

Jack stared at her for a few seconds, then slumped back into his seat, allowing his hand with the pencil in it to fall to his side. The teen then turned his gaze to the window, where he was greeted by a sun hidden by clouds.

_Perfect…Great way to end a shitty scene. _Jack allowed his thoughts to block out the mummers of the other students, as well as the booming voice of his English Language Arts teacher that he should have paid attention to. _School only just started two weeks ago, and already I know it'll be a long year._

Less than thirty minutes passed when the school bell rang, signalling that the second period had ended, and morning break started. All the students scurried to exit the classroom. The majority headed off to meet up with friends, while others hurried to finish last minute homework.

Jack remained seated as he waited for the last student to make his way out. He wanted to avoid potential sharp elbows digging into his ribcage. Besides, he was in no hurry—it's not like he had any friends waiting for him.

Once the room was cleared—all except for the teacher who was sipping away at a cup of coffee while grading the students' journals—Jack placed his books into his book bag. Slinging the strap over his shoulder, he shoved his hands into his pockets as he exited the room.

OOOOOOOOO

0

OOOOOOOOO

"How can you just sit there, Aster? Nick will be here any minute!" Tina said excitedly as she ran back and forth setting up banners and streamers for their welcome back party.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago, mate." The Australian replied, kicking his feet onto the sofa.

Sanderson was standing next to a ladder holding a box of blown-up balloons when he turned to see the lazed Aster. Sandy shot the sophomore a look that said something along the lines of: "_Get back to work, Aster! We're here doing all the work, while you sit back and watch."_

"Okay, okay, I'll get back to work. But just rememba' who did all the paintin' for the posters you're all settin' up. Up t'ill three A.M, I was, and all I ask for is a little break." Aster complied, pulling himself off the sofa.

Sanderson smiled at his complaints, showing that he was grateful for all of his hard work and that his labouring hours would not go in vain.

"Then perhaps we should replace 'ya Aster. We can get someone else to do all the painting, and artsy stuff." Tina joked, as she climbed up the ladder next to Sandy. She then motioned for him to pass her a balloon, which he did.

"Ha. So funny, Tina." Aster said sarcastically as he stretched. "So, when does Nick arrive?"

"Today." Tina replied flatly. All of her attention was directed on arranging the balloons and streamers so they'd _pop_.

"Yes but, what _time _today?"

"Uh…"

00000000

O

00000000

Jack walked out of the school, deciding to skip his next few classes and head to his favourite spot at the school. Even though it had begun to spit out, he continued on in the direction of the woods; shrugging the rain off as he pulled his hood over his bleached white locks. His favourite spot was more like a haven he would go to when he felt lonely, or felt the need to cry. He hated being alone, but his little haven was an exception. It made him feel safe and even wanted for some strange reason which he did not comprehend. It was like a second home.

Jack walked on the path through the woods for about five minutes when he found the large rock, his signal to stop following the dirt path, and turned right. There he was guided by familiar trees and bushes, making a few turns here and there, until he found himself at a smaller clearing—his safe zone. The clearing had many plants, some colourful and others completely solid green. In the middle stood an oak tree, which in the past he would climb up, and rest on his favourite branch.

"I'll just chill here until lunch." Jack told himself, placing his backpack at the foot of the tree.


End file.
